


Damn sure we’ll avenge it

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based off The Avengers, Hitler, Holocaust, I just really wanted an excuse to write them in as super hero’s, M/M, Retelling of marvel movies with rvb, avengers typical violence, trigger warning, with red vs Blue humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: David Washington was the youngest for four siblings, sick constantly, the ruby and worst, the army will not accept him. When a doctor comes to home with a crazy idea for super soldiers, he’s doesn't say no. And his life only gets crazier when he wakes up in 2012, new threats and new heroes and new dramas.





	1. Chapter 1

 

1942  
David Washington was born the runt of his family of four siblings. He was small for his age, had had every illness possible (he thinks. He’s gotten strep throat at least three times a year) along with a myriad of other conditions that kept him from enjoying things like playing with his siblings in a game of football (his asthma would start) or his heart mummer would act up or an allergy to something.

And one thing he wanted most was to serve his country, to join the army but just his height alone kept him out of the army. He stood at a small for any man, 5’4.

He enlisted a total of nine times and each time he was rejected, even with hiding his ailments.

The enlistment officer/ doctor sighed as he looked over his file, seeing the young kid before him looking stupidly hopeful sitting on the exam table. “Kid, this is the tenth time you’ve enlisted and it’s the tenth reject. I’m sorry, we can’t accept you.” Wash frowned. “Please, I can work. I’m willing to do what I have to do for my country.” “And we’d love to have that kind of sprit in the army but we can’t accept you, I’m sorry.”

Wash felt his eyes water with angry tears and the officer sighed. “I’m sorry life handed you this deal but do what you can from where you are.” Wash just gave a nod as he wiped his eyes, the officer walking out of the exam room.

As he gathered his belongings a new man walked in, nice suit on. “David Washington, you’ve enlisted ten times and been rejected ten times.” Wash turned around, that voice was heavily Southern. He held a file too. The man continued. “Asthma, heart conditions, boy you sure are a right mess.”

Wash frowned. “I’m sorry, who are you?” The man looked at him. “I’m an Dr.Leonard Church and I have a proposition for you.”

He’s proposition was odd but Wash wasn’t going to turn down an open invite to the army.

He wanted him trained in basic to prove to his overseers of his experiment of super soldiers that he was the right candidate for said experiment. If he lives through it is another story.

He made it through basic, show them what they would miss by not having him, threw himself into a grenade that was thrown during basic but ended up being a test as it never blew. It was a fake. And everyone stared at him in shock. Dr. Church just turned to the sergeant in charge with a smug smile. “I think he’s ready, what do you think?”

The day of the experiment he was taken to some secret lab underground which made him uneasy but there was enough army men there to make him feel a little more at ease.

In the middle of the room was a person sized tube, at least seven feet tall with wires and tubes. Dr. Church went to a control panel. “Son, I need you to strip to your boxers. We can’t have clothing interfering.” Wash nodded, taking off his clothing with exception to his boxers. Dr. Church and another came over to him, helping him into the tube.

Wash was now scared. He didn’t like small spaces. “What’s gonna happen?” “Honestly, we’re not sure. We just know you’re the right one. When this is done and you’re alive you’ll be stronger, faster, taller and healthier than ever. The perfect soldier.” Wash swallowed, shaking with anxiety. He stayed quiet as they put the tubes and wire on him. He winced as the IVs were put in. God, what was all this stuff?

It was done and the two pulled away and Dr. Church gave a signal to someone and the tube started moving, up, standing, and closing and the immediately he felt the effects of whatever the hell they were using.

It burned. It felt like he was being burned alive. He cried out, trying not to struggle in his bonds but it was too much. When it didn’t burn it ached in agony as bone grew within seconds, muscle mass grown in seconds. Everything was growing too fast. He screamed and sobbed, unable to escape the pain.

He wasn’t sure when it stopped, he just knew he hurt. When the tube opened and the straps taken off him he fell out in an agonizing heap, curling and sobbing from the pain still going through him. “Please…no more..”

A few scientists that were there were a mixture of horrified and astounded. The serum worked but at what cost?

Dr. Church went to him with a shock blanket. “It’s over. No more. Let’s get you to a bed.”

Once he was in clothing and resting a doctor looked him over and smiled. “It’s worked, by god, or actually worked.” Wash was still in shock from the pain, his throat rough from screaming. “It worked? I don’t feel any different. Right now it just hurts.” “You we’re 5’4 correct?” “Yes.” “Well now your 6’2. And your muscle mass had grown incredibly. And I don’t detect any ailments of any kind.”

Wash was too exhausted to care. The doctor let him sleep. It will sink in on his own how much the experiment changed him.

The next day he inspected himself in the mirror in his room that they gave him. He felt like he looked completely different, a stranger to even himself. He looked like a model for the army. Tall, strong and built. And he felt healthy. They gave him some new clothing that fit and once he was done getting changed Dr. Church came in. “How are you feeling son?”

Wash gave a weak smile. “Better. I actually feel healthy.” “You look healthy too. Think you could take a mission?” Wash frowned, standing from his bed. “Of course.” “The boys overseas fighting ol hitler need a morale boost. I was hoping you could help with that.” “Uh.. Yeah. Whatever you need.”

Wash felt a little disappointed it wasn’t a real mission. “Good, Good. We have a costume set up and a flight to Germany leaves in five hours. Please be ready in said costume by then.” Wash nodded. “Yes sir.”

When he walked out of the room Wash felt his heart sink. So he was just going to be some show for the troops? Just a morale boost? A guard brought in his costume and he looked it over.

It was was American as you could get. A big star on his chest, red white and blue spandex and a blue helmet with an A on it, likely for America.

On the plane Dr. Church gave him a look over. “America’s colors look good on you Mr. Washington.” Wash blushed, feeling silly in his costume. “Thank you.” “Here’s a brief on what you’ll be doing.”   
Wash took the file and looked it over. “Captain America?”

“Yes. That is your stage name and as of right now, your official rank in the army. What you will be doing is encouraging people to join, to help in other ways.” “Propaganda.” Wash said flatly. Dr. Church sighed. “Yes, But I promise when needed to fight we will let you know.” Wash just looked out the window. He felt that was an empty promise and wasn’t sure what to say. He should thank him for even being to get into the army and make him this heathy but he’s being used as propaganda.   
  
He was supposed to be fighting for his country’s freedoms while he’s had his stripped away.

It was worse than he thought. The bands had numbers for him, rehearsals, he was a one man show. He’s punched hitler in the jaw over a 100 times already and each time feels more shallow and fake than the last.

After one of the shows he felt angry tears fill his eyes as he stalked away to a quiet place in the woods but nearly bumped into someone on the ground. He almost worried until they spoke. “Ow! Asshole, watch where you’re going, some people are trying to nap.” Wash frowned. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you.”

The man just looked up at him, black curls pulled back. He signaled to his army fatigues. “Uh that’s the point? I’m Grif by the way.” “Uh I’m David but friends call me Wash. Well..most call me cap but I’d prefer Wash.” Grif nodded. “I’m Grif and I hate the army.” “Get in line, what’s your reason?” He sat down next to him.

Grif shrugged, pulling out his cigarettes, liting one up. “I was drafted. Uprooted me from my home and my family. I had a little Sister I was taking care of. Little shit decided to follow me and is one of the nurses here. Dear god, help me.” Wash chuckled. “Why? I’m sure shes a good nurse if she’s here.”

“That’s not the problem. The problem is she’s a bit of slut and will open her legs for any soldier.” Wash blushed. “Grif! You can’t talk about your family like that!” “I’m not putting her down, I’m telling the truth; she’s a self-proclaimed slut. She has no shame about it either.” Wash sighed, still not happy he’s talking about his own sister this way but if it’s self-pro-claimed like he says, well he can’t judge. Wash had an idea. “Want to avoid the front lines and work?” “Of course dude.”

“Well how about helping me on stage? You could be a supervisor or manager.” Grif chuckled. “I don’t know shit about stage stuff but sure. If it gets me the fuck away from the fighting.”

For weeks Grif and Wash got closer, Wash declared him his best friend and Grif smiled softly but playfully punched his shoulder. “Big softie.” Wash smiled, it was nice to have a friend. They went out drinking…well Grif went drinking. Wash found out he can’t get drunk since whatever they used to make him super also ramped up His metabolism so he can’t get drunk. He’d watch Grif drink and help him back to his bunk.

He met his sister while he went into a closet to get something and saw a women who looks a lot like Grif going at it with one of the men. Wash blushed deeply and shut the door loudly as Grif walked by.

Grif sighed. “Kai is in there isn’t she?” “I mean I saw a young lady in there having a private moment-“ Grif bypassed him and opened the door and yelled. “Kai Goddamnit! Get your fucking clothes on!” “Oh my god Dexter give me five minutes!” “Jesus Christ, Fine. I’m counting!” He said before closing the door.

It was a few awkward minutes of hearing moaning and wood being pounded Wash cleared his throat as he pretended not to hear it. “She called you dexter.” “Yeah. That’s my first name but only she calls me that.” “Oh. Ok.” Another quiet, awkward moment went by when Wash spoke again. “So that’s your sister?” “Yep. That’s Kai.” “I guess you weren’t kidding.” “Not even the slightest. I mean, at least doesn’t hide it. Gotta admire the shamelessness and confidence.” Wash nodded. “Definitely.”

Finally the closet door opened and a soldier who looked well fucked and blissed out straightend when he saw Wash. “oh! Captain America! Hello sir!” Wash sighed. “At ease, get on out of here.” The soldier nodded and ran off with his tail between his legs.

Kai came out, buttoning her nurses shirt and smiled. “Oh hello Cap! I didn’t realize it was captain America himself interrupting. I would have invited you.” Grif glared at her and Wash blushed. “Thank you but no. And you don’t have to call me that, Wash is fine.” “Alright. I’ll remember that and if you ever change your mind just let me know.” She said before looking at her watch. “Breaks over, gotta go heal some people.”

Grif rolled his eyes. “Yeah. You do that. And make sure it’s not sexual healing, I know you get those confused.” Kai just smiled, hugged her brother and jogged off.

Wash smiled. “She wasn’t what I was expecting.” Grif shrugged. “That’s what my parents said.” Wash almost choked on his spit. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
It was a month later that Grif was pulled from Washs stage help to aid the front lines. Wash frowned as he watched them march out, wishing he could go, wishing he could help fight but being the morale boost they can’t risk losing him, or so they say.

He was alone. All the troops were out fighting and he was stuck, alone to worry about them, worry about Grif. He was sitting on the empty stage when he heard footsteps and a voice. “Too bad you’re not out there, bet you could show the nazis what America is.” Wash huffed, seeing Kai sitting next to him, a men’s jacket over her shoulders. “Believe me, I hate this too.”

It was quiet between them. “I’m worried about Grif. He was never a great fighter.” “I’m sure he’ll be ok. He’s pretty scrappy when he needs to be.” He remembers when Grif caught a soldier feeling up and pressuring his sister into sex in the one moment she didn’t want it, she wasn’t feeling great but this guy couldn’t take no for an answer and Wash had never seen his normally relaxed friend so livid.

Kai sighed, wrapping the jacket tighter around herself. “Yeah.” Wash stayed quiet, there wasn’t anything he could say to make her feel better. They just waited and hoped Grif made it back.

It was a week of waiting and worrying and then they saw jeeps coming back with their troops, looking depressed and exhausted and a few medical. Kai gave a weak smile. “Time to work.”

Wash went to the jeeps as they parked, he frowned, looking, going to the officer in charge. “Sir, what’s happened?” He sighed as he got out. “We had to retreat, they came out of nowhere, killed some of men, took them.” “Did Grif survive? Is he here?” The man frowned. “Son I couldn’t tell you the names right now of who were taken and who’s here and who’s not.”

Wash swallowed, walking away and tried to focus on helping any injured.

Once all were helped he went looking and couldn’t find Grif anywhere. And that’s when he found out that over fifty of their men were taken as prisoners of war. Including Grif.

He walked straight into the generals quarters. “Why am I finding out half our men are taken from the troops?” The general looked at him with a glare. “It’s none of your business, you’re a showmen, not a soldier.” Wash glared, leaning his hands the table. “I went through hell to become what I am now just for the chance to fight for my country. I could break your desk right now and it would be like breaking a toothpick. Now what do you know about the prisoners?”

He found out they didn’t know much but they had an idea and that was better than nothing. He gathered what few were willing to go. He turned to Kai who was listening to everything. He let her, she had a right to know the well-being of her brother. “Kai. Can you get me my shield?”

She raised an eyebrow. “The red white and blue one that’s made of plastic and wood?” “I know, it’s not much but I’d rather have something than nothing. “ she shrugged. “Alright. I’ll be back. I’ll bring you some ammo too.”

With his show uniform on (of all times, THIS was the time to use it for actual morale boost) leather jacket, pistol and a shit ton of ammo at his side, Kai handed him his shield with a worried smile. “Bring him back.” Wash nodded. “Will do.” He turned to the few men willing to go on this suicide mission that he knows higher ups won’t let them do but fuck them.   
“Men. Let’s go get our boys back.”

He gave one last salute to Kai and to those who were sitting it out as the jeeps drove out. They drove for ten miles before getting to where the information said the prison camp was and saw it was another five miles away from a concentration camp. A sick feeling rose in Wash like heartburn. He had a feeling that’s where they’re going but he needs to check first. “We’ll split up, look for the prison. If we can’t find it we’re checking the camp up the road.”

One of the men frowned. “But that’s a concentration camp.” Wash turned to him. “What’s your point?” The man shrugged but Wash could tell it was too disturbing for him. “It’s just…all those people. And we can’t save them.” “ Who says we can’t?”

The troops stayed quiet and Wash continued. “We might just be looking for our boys but if we can manage to liberate those people there in the process, I say we try. Let’s check out where the prison is first before we start marching inside.”

They walked and found the prison stated but it was empty of people. Wash hated this. They would have to walk into the camp, seeing the Jews, gays and anyone hitler thinks isn’t part of his master race dying, being tortured before their eyes, unless he’s able to liberate it which he damn sure is going to try.

He turned to the men who came out from the prison. “We go to the camp. When we get within a half mile of it, I want to check it’s visual, see what guards they have. This plan needs to be perfect or a lot of people are going to get hurt.” He saw how disturbed and horrified the troops were of going in there but they all nodded and followed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
When they got within a half mile of the camp, Wash and his troop found a hideaway in trees and bushes, he and another using binoculars to survey the camp.

It was horrific even from the distance they were at. He saw several people thin as skeletons doing laborious work in this near 100 degree heat while the guards barked orders to work harder, faster but he didn’t see Grif. He didn’t see any of their men which worried him.

“Ok. There’s five guards keeping watch from the towers, another three on the ground at the gate and patrolling. Who here is a good sniper?” One of the men raised his hands. “Me sir.” The young man came over, rifle on his back. Wash nodded. “Ok. Take out the ground patrol when I tell you. I’m going to shoot for the guards above in the towers, we shoot at the same time, on my mark.” He readied his own rifle as the other man got in place.

Wash spoke as he set up. “And the rest of you, ready yourselves for a fight. These nazis tend to have dirty tricks up their sleeves. Be ready for anything.” They set up theirs rifles and aimed. “Alright men, on my mark. One, two.” The young mans hands next to his were shaking. “Three!” Three shots rang out, hitting three guards in the head and neck.

Wash stood quickly, shield in hand. “Let’s go!” They started rushing the gates and when the guards opened it to return fire (idiots, who opens the gate for the enemy?) Wash managed to shoot both with his pistol and give another head trauma from his shield. It may be wooden but it’s damn heavy.

In the heat of the battle he could hear guards ordering the prisoners into their bunks.

In another part of the facility Grif was strapped naked to a table, bloody, shivering and in so much pain as a doctor experimented on him. A few others from his unit in the same state as him but they were held in cages too small for a man. The doctor above him sneered down when someone burst open the door.

“Sir! We must leave!” The doctor glared at the guard. “Ech! Why? I am trying to work.” “It’s Captain America! He’s here! He’s killing our men!” The doctor sighed, Annoyed. “Fuck.” The doctor left Grif alone as he gathered his important items and left, locking the door, not caring if his subjects died of starvation or exposure.

Once what few guards remained surrendered. Wash had his men watch them while another phoned the army for help. He went looking and found a doctor in a bloody lab coat trying to get away. He ran and caught him as fast as a bullet, pinning him to the ground. “Where are they? Where are my men?”

  
The man played dumb. “Ich spreche kein Englisch, ich weiß es nicht!” Wash brought his pistol under his chin, feeling a sick satisfaction at the fear in the mans eyes. “Where are they?” The man pointed, shakily to the locked doors.

Wash got up quickly and went to them, kicking them in easily and feeling sick at the smell.

The smell was death and blood and shit and he could barely handle it but he marched inside and found them easily, trapped in too small cages, naked and filthy. He found Grif strapped to a medical table, limp. He feared the worst as he ran over, putting the shield on his back. “Oh god! Grif!”

He was thankful he was awake, his eyes moving to see Wash but he was in deep shock. Once he was satisfied he wouldn’t die suddenly Wash went over his injuries and found several fingers broken, a few fingernails gone, an IV hooked up to him giving him god knows what. He took it away quickly but kept the IV bag, wanting to know what they were putting inside him.

Eventually Grif cried out, nearly sobbing as he finally registered his friend was here to save him. Wash smiled, glad to see a reaction as he held him close. “I’m here, I’m here. Com’on, we’re getting out of here.”   
Once he managed to get Grif outside he signaled some of the men over. A few came running. Wash spoke to them. “Are men are in there, in cages. Get them out while I take care of him.”

“On it!” They both said, running inside as Wash took his jacket off and draped it around Grifs shoulders. They sat in the dirt, Washs arms around Grif as he shook and waited for aid.

It was an hour later. An hour of staring at the fences, of the starved and dying people around him. Grif nearly fell asleep on his shoulder when sirens lit up the air with their shrill cries as military came through, military ambulances and every possible aid necessary.

Wash flagged them down and a few medics came running over while others went to others, taking them out of the camp and treating them.

It didn’t take much to get Grif into an ambulance and treated, Wash traveling with him back to camp.   
Once he was given some water and food and clothing along with a hot shower, Grif was more himself but more quiet. Wash frowned as he walked into his hospital room, having been forced to give a debrief on the mission. “How you feeling? You’re looking a little better.”

Grif shrugged, picking at a snack cake with careful fingers, what ones that weren’t in a cast. “Fine I guess.” Wash sat next to him, sighing. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I tried to protect you but they took you anyway.” Grif turned to him, skin still a little pale. “Hey, this isn’t your fault. They would have pulled me to the front lines with or without working for you. You saved me, you saved our men, hell you even saved the entire camp.” Wash just gave a nod, it still hasn’t sunk in how many people he saved. “Yeah.”

Grif pulled apart his snack cake and gave half to wash. “To Captain America.” Wash blushed but accepted it. “Yeah. Without him I wouldn’t even be in the army.” Grif gave a nod and ate his snack cake, wash following his actions. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
It was months before they were able to lead another attack, with Wash front and center planning and leading. With his heroics at the camp the army officials finally saw in him what he wanted to be this entire time.

But this plan was risky and if not done right could get a lot of people killed and keep this war going for longer but if they pull through, they’ll have a dead Hitler and the nazi party without its leader which leaves room for the army to come through and finally end this war.

But before that they took him to see the Dr. Church, the one who made him what he is, in his lab full of experimental weapons and armor, full of other scientists. The doctor saw him, walking over. “Ah It’s good to see you Captain America.” Wash gave a smile. “Please. Wash is fine doctor. What did you want to see me for?”

The doctor shrugged. “You’re going into battle. You’re going to need more than a wooden shield and cotton costume at your side. We have some prototypes we want you to see. This way.”

He lead Wash over to a desk that was covered in different shaped shields, no color yet. “They’re made of the most durable and bullet proof metal known to man; Vibraniam.” Wash raised an eyebrow. “Never heard of it.” “Well of course not, no one outside the science community really knows of it and even then it’s extremely rare. But it has countless possibilities. It’s both the most durable and strong metal but also extremely versatile. Here are just a few shields for you to sample.”

Wash picked up a classic, medieval looking shaped shield and didn’t like it, putting it back before finding his classic round one, holding it as he would his wooden one. This one had a lot more weight but it was an even weight and distributed properly, it was also bigger so it protected him a little more than his other. “I think I’ll take this one.”

The doctor smiled, getting a pistol from behind his back. “Good choice.” He said before suddenly shooting at Wash. Wash quickly protected himself with the shield, the bullets bouncing off the shield, barely making a dent. Once the doctor was done Wash looked stressed, eyes wide. “What the hell?!”

“A mere test and it preformed with flying colors. Come, let’s size you for a proper suit.” Wash still held the shield, now a little more weary of the doctor but also impressed.

Within a week he had a new shield and new costume. It looked like his old one but it was much more durable, lined with vibraniam and armor plating on his chest.   
It was time to put his plan to work and punch hitler in the jaw for the last time.

Before they left separate ways with different roles to play, Grif and Wash shared a hug. Wash smiled as he pulled away. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Grif grinned. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Wash gave a smile before getting into his own Jeep, shield on his back.

It was a hard battle but with the communication from Grif Wash managed to get onto Hitlers plane before it took off.

Once inside he knew something was very wrong. He didn’t see anybody and all he saw were warheads, at least seven of them. He walked further and saw the radar and map going to America and no hitler in sight, the plane was completely on autopilot. Wash cursed, talking into his walkie-talkie. “Grif, he’s not here. Son of a bitch must have made this a decoy.”

“Shit. Don’t worry, we’ll find him, you just worry about getting back.” Wash swallowed, looking at the warheads. “Grif, his plane is filled with warheads, it’s headed to North America.” “Well land it.”

Wash gave a sad smile as he looked and saw they were above only ocean. “It’s not that easy. Right now I’m over the ocean, no land in sight. But I can’t let those warheads touch anything.” He sat down in the pilots seat, trying to figure out how to take it off autopilot.

“And what exactly are you going to do? Just turn it around and land and we’ll figure it out.” Grif said. Wash let out a shaking breath. This wasn’t how he thought he’d die. “There isn’t enough fuel. He made sure to have just enough, too much risk of crashing and killing everyone. I have to sink them.” He said with watery eyes.

Grif was quiet before he spoke. “What the fuck?! No! You can’t!” Wash swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ve made my choice.” He started to pilot the plane into the ocean while he heard Grif begging him to come back.

Grif could only hold the walkie-talkie with a grip so hard he could break it. His voice thick as he kept talking. “Wash, please just turn it around, we’ll figure something out. You’re my only fucking friend please don’t do this.” “Grif, Thanks, for seeing a person past Captain America. Take care of your sister, tell her I said goodbye-“ suddenly Grif heard the horrifying sound of water and crashing before the walkie-talkie went to static.

It took minutes to process what happened but his face crumbled like paper as he sobbed. A few other soldiers came over and asked what happened.

Grif turned to them, wiping his face. “He’s gone. Wash, he’s gone.” The soldier looked surprised. “I’m…I’m sorry. We do have some good news, we got Hitler. He’s in custody and we’re going to start liberating the camps.” Grif just nodded, staying quiet as he walked past him.

Wash was surprised when he opened his eyes. The last thing he felt was water, ice cold stabbing into him like a thousand needles. He didn’t expect to open his eyes again.

He blinked and looked around, seeing he was in a hospital room of sorts. What the hell? He’s alive? How did they find him? Or is this an afterlife?

Suddenly a nurse came in, a soft smile on her face. “You’re finally awake, thought you’d be asleep for ages.” Wash swallowed, feeling anxiety start to consume him. “Where am I? Am I dead?” The nurse frowned. “Oh no, not at all. I’ll get the doctor, he can explain everything to you.”

Wash tried to calm his breathing and shaking hands as he waited. He nearly jumped when he saw the doctor, red curls and green eyes. “Hello, I’m Dr. Simmons, how are you feeling?”

“Terrified, What is going on? Where am I?” Wash asked quickly.   
Simmons sat on the bed with him. “This is going to be hard to process but you’ve been in a coma for the past 70 years. After your plane crashed into the ocean your body survived but put you into a comatose state. It’s only recently we’ve found you.”

Wash swallowed, looking at the ground. “So I’m not dead? I’m in the future? What year is it?” “2012. I can get you some water.” He said as he stood, Wash looking shocked but before he could bring him the water he stood out of bed and ran out the door.

He had to see for himself if the world really has changed or if it’s some crazy fever dream.

He heard screaming and yelling behind him as he managed to run out the door and stop in his tracks. Everything was large and bright, cars zoomed, ones he’s never seen. This was a whole new world. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, seeing Simmons and a nurse. The doctor frowned. “I’m sorry, it’s not 1942 anymore. Let’s go back inside, we can talk.” Wash just followed him, feeling numb, like it hasn’t sunk in yet.

 


	5. Chapter 5

1978

Little Leonard Church, four years old stopped in front of the kitchen entrance. His father, famed Doctor and director of Project Freelancer was having another fight with his mom. He wanted to show him his little robot arm he made.

“I don’t care what you think Leo, I’m going on this mission!” “Of course you don’t care what I think, I’m just your husband!” “Oh some husband you are! I am just a capable soldier as your precious Captain America but because he went missing you want to keep me in a bubble.”

The doctor nearly growled when his son walked in, toddling in with his little robot arm in his hands. “Dad, I want to show you this. I made-“ “I don’t have time for you, go to your room!” Little Church pouted, eyes watering as he walked away.

Alison went church, kneeling down and glaring a her husband. “He just wants to talk to you. He’s a child.” “He’s in the way. This is between you and me.” Alison glared at him before softening as she looked at her son. “Com’on sweetie, you can show me that robot arm you made, Daddy is just mad right now.”

When they got to church’s room she sat him on his bed as he showed off his little robot arm. She smiled. “That’s amazing sweetie, you’re so smart.” He smiled but pouted. “Why are you and dad fighting again?” She sighed. “There’s a mission that’s come up and he doesn’t want me to go.”

“Because he loves you?” “Yes but he’s overprotective. He needs to know that he can’t protect me forever, I can fight just as well as Captain America.” “Does that mean you’re gonna save the world?” She chuckled, ruffling his dark hair. “Maybe someday.” She said, kissing his head and wondering if this will be the last time she’ll see him because wither he likes it or not she’s already taken this mission and she leaves tomorrow morning. She tilted her sons face up, staring into his big blue eyes and dark hair. “You know mommy loves you right?” He smiled. “Yeah. I love you too mommy.” “And I promise, I will come back from this mission. Mommy just has to save the world a little bit.”   
  
Once night rolled around and she tucked Church in, she made it to her own room where her dear husband wasn’t. She didn’t like the pang of hurt she felt but she ignored it and got ready for tomorrow. She had a big day ahead of her.

She woke up at 5AM and was about to get in the military escort when her husband ran out. “What the hell is this?!” She glared. “I told you I’m going on that mission. I’m not letting you stop me.” He got closer, gripping her arms with worry in his eyes. “You’re not going and that’s final Agent Texas!” She was livid. He can’t even use her own name.

She struggled out of his hold easily. “I’m going on this mission because you don’t want me to go. I’m not like your precious Captain; I’m better.” She turned sharply into the taxi and it left, leaving him in the exhaust dust.

Five years later

Church rushed in the hall, his latest creation in hand and before he could stop he ran into his butler with an oof.

His butler gently smiled at him, helping him stand properly. “Sir, you shouldn’t be running in the house. You may fall and hurt yourself.” Church smiled, big and bright with braces. “Sorry Delta, I just wanted to show my dad what I made.” “And what have you made?”   
Church held it awkwardly in his arms, it was almost bigger than him. “It’s a robot that can help him do his work. It responds to speech and everything.” “That is very impressive. I can escort you to his office but I’m not sure how willing he is to see you.” Church pouted as they walked. “He never wants to see me.” “I assure you, it is not because he doesn’t. You simply remind him too much of your mother.” “Do you think she’ll ever come back?” “I cannot say. Here we are.” They stopped in front of a large wooden door as Delta knocked gently before opening the door. “Sir, your son would like to see you.” Church heard the mumbled reply of “I’m busy” and delta trying to reason with him.

Church just listened, feeling his eyes water with hurt. Delta eventually closed the door and sighed sadly. “I’m sorry but he does not wish to see you. He’s rather…busy.” Church sniffled, trying to wipe his eyes while holding his robot. Delta kneeled and gently wiped his eyes of any tears. “Come now, he may be busy I am always available. Can you show me what you’ve made?” Church nodded. “Yeah. I have more in my room.” Delta stood. “Then let’s go there.” 


	6. Chapter 6

  
2003

“For the love of god I do not need you guarding me like a babysitter!” Church yelled at his assistant, Micheal Caboose. Micheal wasn’t the brightest but he was incredibly strong and incredibly protective of him, which is why after Delta passed away, his father hired him.

Micheal huffed. “Where you’re going is very dangerous. And you are very famous for weapons. I know I’m not very bright but even I see what could happen.” Church groaned as they walked to his jet. “It’s just one demonstration , I’ll have the entire US army watching my back, I will be fucking fine.” Cabbose frowned. “But-“ “No buts! Leave me the fuck alone and let me do my job! Just keep the fort while I’m away.” “But you live in a mansion, not a fort.” Church took in a few controlled breaths as he got to the small stairs. “I’m leaving now. I will see you in three days, do not fucking call me unless someone is dying.”

He quickly got in the jet and closed the stairs quickly, sitting down with a huff.

Suddenly his pilot came out to greet him, an older women, 40s with a smart smile. “I see you made it from the watch dog.” Church huffed. “Yeah, he kept telling me not to go and that it’s dangerous.” “Well we’re taking off so buckle up.” “Ok four-seven-niner, thank god, I’m happy just to get away from here for a while.”

It was a six hour flight from Miami to Iran. Landing in the US army’s hanger. He walked off with a stench of his arms and was greeted by almost the entire army. He grinned walking down, greeting the generals. “Hey, this is a nice welcome wagon.”

They finally got to the demonstration site which he showed off his latest weapon tech, the Epislon defense system. He grinned, shook hands and had a few hard drinks.

In his escort jeep the one Soldier smiled nervously next to him. “I just want to say I’m a huge fan of your work.” “Aw Com’on kid, no one likes a kiss ass.” The kid looked taken aback but Church smiled. “I’m kidding, it’s nice to hear.” The kid laughed. “Oh..good. I know this will sound weird but could I take a picture with you?” “Sure!” The kid quickly got his phone out, ready to take a selfie of them when their car was suddenly flung through the air.

The smell of hot metal and smoke filled his lungs. The sounds of screaming surrounding him. When the car finally stopped moving he cried in pain, his legs pinned by broken metal. He looked around and saw the kids next to him dead or unconscious. He cursed. Fuck, this was bad. This was very bad. He managed to struggle out of the wreckage, barley able to get on two feet, his $1,000 suit ruined.

Suddenly a ball was thrown his way. He saw his family’s name on it, knew it was the A.N.D.Y bomb and before he could get away it went off, making his world turn to black and pain. He was barely conscious when he woke again, feeling his blood leave him in rivers as he tried to crawl but the bullet proof vest failed, shrapnel had dug its way inside him and he was going to die alone in this desert.

He saw men in turbans rush over, with guns and he was unconscious again.

The next time he woke was to blinding pain, a cave, musky and damp and so much fucking pain. Someone was doing something to his chest, he didn’t know what. He screamed until someone got him unconscious again.

When he woke again it was with a start, gasping but gagged when he felt a tube down his nose and down his throat. He managed to pull it out with shaking hands. He went to move off the bed but felt himself stopped by wires and a calm voice. “I wouldn’t move too much if I were you.”

Church swallowed. He’s never been so scared in his life. He turned, seeing a car battery and wires leading to him. He followed them and gasped, seeing this…thing in his chest. “What the fuck is this?! What did you do to me?!”

The man turned, coming over. “I saved your life.” “And who are you?” “I’m Dr. Aiden Price but you can just call me Aiden. I’m here for the same reason you are; they took me because I had something they wanted.” “That doesn’t explain what the fuck you did to me.”

“There was shrapnel deep in your chest. It wasn’t operable to get them out but to keep them stable, that was easier. I hooked an electromagnet into your chest to keep the shrapnel from moving. The car battery is what keeps it powered. So if that fails-“ “I die. I get it. Where are we?” Church said, looking around, seeing a damp cave, tech and boxes everywhere as he sat up carefully, taking the 10lb battery with him.

“I don’t know. They kept it secret from us. I know we are in Iran, we haven’t gone too far. But an exact location is…difficult to determine.” “Fucking great.”

The door to the cave swung open, several men, pointing their guns at Aiden, speaking a language both done understand as they roughly took church. Aiden tried to reason. “Please be gentle! He’s still recovering!”

Church held his battery with the anxiety and fear that he will die without it. He was shoved out of the room, a hood placed over his head as they kept him moving on weak legs.

They sat him down roughly, he didn’t know where, he felt his battery be moved. He yelled. “Hey! I need that you fuckers!” They handcuffed him and he heard the recording beep of a camera. He already knew what he was; a bargaining chip.

The hood came off and he saw a camera in front of him and several men around him with guns as the leader spoke English into the camera. “You give us the codes and weapons of Church Industries or he dies.” Church tried not to look at the camera but one of the men forced him, pulling his hair tightly and making him look.

Fuck He’s was gonna die here.

He can’t believe Cabbose was right.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for waterboarding

  
Church sat by the fire Aiden had made, holding his car battery in a death grip, his anxiety of his life being dependent on this thing never leaving. “Why did they take you?” He asked.

Aiden handed him a water bottle, one of the few luxuries in this cave given by their captors. “I’m a doctor. A respected one at that and they have a lot of injured here What with it being a terrorist organization. Obviously they can’t go to an actual hospital or office so they took one.” Church drank the water and listened to his story. “What about me? Why me?”

Aiden gave a small amused noise as he sat down. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re a weapons designer and engineer; they want you to make them weapons.” “Well they can forget that.” “It’s not going to be as simple as telling them no.” “I can try. My weapons are not for terroists hands, they’re meant to defend people, not kill innocents.”

The door suddenly swung open and both stood, Church hated how scared he felt, feeling himself shake as the leader came over to him, speaking broken English. “You make us weapons.” Church glared at him, ignoring how much he was shaking. “Over my dead body. I’m not making you shit.” The leader gave a nod. “Ok. Ok, we understand.” “Wait, you do?”

The leader nodded before snapping his fingers and speaking a language Church didn’t know but suddenly his minions came around and grabbed him. He could barely hold on to the car battery as he was forced to kneel, a bucket of dirty water placed in front of him and before he could brace himself, hands taken behind his back, his face was forced into the water for ten full seconds.

He felt his lungs burn, his nose burn as he accidentally inhaled and water splashing everywhere. He panicked, the car battery! He can’t let it get wet! They brought him back up, hair nearly ripping from the mans grip. The leader in his face as he gasped for air. “How about now? Make weapons now?” Church swallowed, trying to fight the fear of…everything in this damn cave. “Fuck you..” the leader snapped his fingers. “Again. And again, until he agrees.”

Church was dunked five more times until he agreed. They threw him to the ground, gasping and nearly sobbing with relief that he wasn’t dead, it was over as he cradled his car battery, Aiden rushing over to help him. “Those bastards. We have to do something.” Church sat up with his help. “First we need to do something about this.”

He gestured to his chest and the wires. “I can’t keep using a car battery, if they want me dead it’s too easy for them to just rip the wires out plus moving around is a pain in the ass.” “Have a plan?” “A bit, but I’ll need some help gathering items. I’ve had a theory on an arc reactor. I have one powering my lab at home but it should be easy enough to make it smaller, last a life time.” “Tell me what you need.”

It took nearly all day and night, the guards, thankfully letting them work, probably knowing it would be too difficult to have him work in his current condition. He worked all night and day for two days, soldering iron, metal, plasma, Aiden never resting and bringing him what he needs until it was blue and glowing on the desk.

Aiden looked in awe. “It’s beautiful but will it work?” Church took a deep breath. “Only one way to find out. Unhook me.” Aiden carefully took the wires and electromagnetic out of his chest. Church already felt the pain of the bite of metal moving in his heart. He quickly got it inside the chamber and turned it, activating it and feeling it work, glowing brightly. He smiled. “It works! It’s fucking works!”

Aiden smiled with him. “That’s great but we’re still in a cave forced to help terrorists, how do we get out of that?” Church started pacing, feeling an odd sense of anxiety at not having his car battery, his fingers tapping the new piece of hardware in his chest, reassuring himself he’s alive without the car battery. “We’ll need armor and fire power which we’re surrounded by but they’re constantly watching. It’ll have to be kept secret somehow.” Aiden gave a nod. “Tell me what to do.”

Overseas in Miami Cabbose was arguing with Church’s friend and pilot, Four-Seven-Niner. “I know he’s there! He has to be!” He said loudly. Since he got news of Church’s kidnapping he scene nothing but a ball of worry and tears.

She sighed, pacing. “I know Cabbose but we can’t just charge in, there’s rules and even so we don’t have his location. Iran may be a small country but it’s still a waste of time to comb over every inch.” Cabboses hands shook as he ran them through his brown hair. “What if he’s dead? What if they’re hurting him? Oh god-“

She placed her hands on his arms gently. “Micheal, calm down. I promise we will find him, the army is doing everything they can and unfortunately we have to wait. I don’t have the authorization to just go charging in.” Cabbose nodded, his lip trembling. “I just want him safe.” “I know you do. I do too. We’ll get him back, I promise. He’s a tough guy, I’m sure it’ll be hell for them to hurt him.” Cabbose just nodded, wiping his eyes. She smiled softly. “Com’on, let’s go have some tea.” 


	8. Chapter 8

  
How they managed to keep the iron suit a secret was a miracle. It took weeks of hard work, all nighters and keeping it out of the way. It was fitted with several weapons and a makeshift jet pack to fly away of it gets too rough.

He managed to get the shit on with some help, charging it for their attack. It while it charged he was stuck in it while Aiden hid him and monitored the computer downloading the codes and charging.

They heard yelling outside the door they barricaded and locked best they could. Aiden looked at the computer, it was only 50%. “You need more time.” Church cursed. “Shit, were sitting ducks.” Aiden took a nearby gun that Church had put together for this break out. “I’ll buy you more time.” Church’s eyes got wide. “No! They’ll kill you!”

Aiden smiled, looking calm as can be as he cocked the gun. “Don’t worry about me. When it’s done do what you have to.”

Church wanted to protest but Aiden was already gone with the sound of bullets and war. Church swallowed, watching the computer with the same anxiety he had with the car battery, watching the little bar go up and up until the power went out the computer beeped.

Church broke free, the suit heavy and clunky but the heavy armor will protect him. He managed to get to the door, shooting best he can in the iron armor at the men shooting him.

Once outside where more met him, he saw all his weapons boxes, his name on them. He activated his flamethrower, sweeping it around to the box’s and men.

Everything was on fire, a few explosions and he had to leave. He doesn’t know if Aiden made it out, he can only hope as he activated his jet pack and managed to fly away.

He was airborne for five minutes before crashing into the sand below in a heap of broken armor and wires. He looked around and saw he was free of his captors but still stuck in the desert. “Fuck me..”

He watched the sun, managed to make his own turban, even if he still got sunburnt to shit, and he guesses he’s been walking for three days, his thirst is agony, he knows he might die.

He walked and walked until his legs gave out, making him collapse into the sand. He tried to focus on breathing but even that felt like it took effort.

He wasn’t sure when he passed out but when he woke, eyes blurry he heard yelling and the loud woosh of a helicopter. Suddenly a familiar face was in view, worried but relived. “Church! Wake up!” He groaned. “Four-“ she grinned. “Fuck, you scared me. Com’on, let’s get you in the helicopter.”

He winced as they helped him inside, the onboard doctor immediately starting to look at him, giving him a bottle of water. Church almost sobbed as he drank it, it never tasted so good.

Cabbose was a mess waiting for Church’s arrival, seeing his plane coming in to land as he and the limo driver wait. He kept shaking and wiping his eyes.

The plane landed and the hatch opened, his pilot and friend, Four-Seven-Niner helping him walk to Cabbose until Church shooed her off.

Once Church made eye contact with him, feet on pavement, Cabbose was running, tackling him in a hug with tears in his eyes. “I’m so happy you’re ok.” His voice thick as he hugged him tightly. Church didn’t have the heart to struggle out of his hold. In the month he was held captive, he missed this. He felt safe for the first time in weeks.

His eyes watered as he hugged back. “Thanks. It’s good to be back.” Caboose moved away enough to see his face before gasping, seeing the light under his shirt. “What did they do to you? You have a night light in your chest!” “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just go home.” “Uh actually we can’t go home. Sigma, he started a press conference and wants you to talk as soon as you landed.” Church groaned, hands already shaking with anxiety. “Can we at least stop for food? I’m dying for some McDonald’s.”

They went to McDonald’s and Cabbose just about bought him the entire goddamn menu. He was enjoying a 30 piece chicken McNugget meal when they pulled up to the press conference, cameras flashing and Sigma, his fathers former partner, looking pristine in his suit and red tie. He opened the door with a smile. “Welcome back.”

Church huffed as he got out. “Yeah, just what I wanted; a hundred cameras in my face. Couldn’t this have waited?” “The sooner the better. At least this way it’s out of the way. Come, I have a suit for you.”

Church was shaking but Cabboses hand never leaving his back kept him grounded and feeling protected.

He didn’t care as he dressed, taking the bag of McDonald’s burgers with him and bringing them with him as he stood in front of the press conference. “Uhh..hi. I’m sure you all have questions.”

Almost every hand went up, he saw Cabbose in the back, watching with worry in his eyes. He saw a young women in front. “Uh you.” He said, starting to open a burger, he wasn’t giving a shit, not after the hell he’d been through.

“Sarah with the daily news, is it true this was a terrorist centered kidnapping?” “Yes. That was pretty fucking obvious. Next question, you.”

He pointed to another, a young man, standing. “Shaun from the daily report, is it true that Church industries has been giving weapons to these terrorists?” Church glared. “Absolutely fucking not. They got them by illegal means. My weapons were meant to defend people, not hurt innocents. That’s why after today I’m shutting down all weapon manufacturing plants.”

Everyone gasped, all clambering and speaking over each other, pointing microphones in his face as Sigma rushed to church and got him off stage, glaring. “What the hell is that? We make our money off weapons.” “Yeah and it’s time to fucking stop. You didn’t see what I saw, there’s no way I can keep my weapons out of their hands, so I’m done. I’m not making weapons, not anymore.” Sigma sighed. “Look, you’ve been through a lot, how about you think this over, rest a little.” Church just huffed, walking away.

Later that night he couldn’t sleep. The dark of the room terrified him, he was back in that cave, clutching at his car battery. He swallowed his tears. “Delta?”

A disembodied, steady voice spoke. “Yes Church?” “Is Cabbose awake?” “Yes, he’s been rather worried for you, I beliveit’s why he cannot sleep.” “Right. Thanks.” He stood up, feeling the jittery of anxiety, making him feel weak as he walked down the hall, knocking on Cabboses door, feeling like a child.

Cabbose opened it, smiling when he saw church. “Church!” Church swallowed, his eyes watery. “Look, I…I can’t sleep. I keep feeling I’m back there and.. can I sleep in here? With you?” Cabbose nodded, gently ushering him in. “Yeah! It can be like a sleepover!” Church smiled weakly, feeling a bit of his anxiety ebb away at Cabooses positivity.

He walked to the bed but felt stupid, feeling too scared to lay down. Remembering the last time he was laying down was with a tube down his nose and a magnet in his chest.

Caboose noticed this, frowning as he sat next to him. “Are you ok?” “No. I’m fucking far from being ok.” “Want to talk about it?” Church looked at him, feeling his eyes water. “I’m not sure you’ll understand.” “I know they hurt you. That’s all I have to know.”

Church looked away, hands gripping the bed, his body trembling. “Yeah. They hurt me a lot. I almost died. The Jeep I was in got hit, flipped over. I think the others were killed. I barely managed to get out but they threw a bomb my way, the vest I was wearing did shit against it..”

He went on and on, feeling himself open up more and more. He wiped tears away quickly when he recalled being waterbroaded. His hands were shaking so bad he barely felt Cabbose move, bringing his arms around him. “It’s ok now Church. I’ll protect you.” Church sucked in a shaking breath, seeing his blue light reflect on Cabboses skin.

Eventually they both laid down and church felt his eyes drifting shut. It was the first night of actual sleep he’s had in a month. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Church knows he shouldn’t be watching the news. It’s been nothing but his kidnapping for the past month, Delta filtering calls, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to talk about it. Even Cabbose told him he shouldn’t watch it.

He just shrugged while in the lab, working on something else, the Tv a background noise. “It’s just for background, nothing good is on.” “Well I just worry. You being hurt by them is all they talk about.” Church gave a small smile to him. “I know Cabbose but I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

Cabbose sighed. “Ok. I have to talk to that Sigma guy. You know he really gives me the creeps.” Church sighed. “Yeah. Me too.” Cabbose walked out, leaving church alone in his lab with the TV on.

A segment of news came on about Iran, about the spot he broke out of. He looked, seeing the reporter, seeing several of the men that had taken him, seeing them hurt in innocents with guns and weapons he made.

He glared at the TV. “Delta.” “Yes sir?” Delta answered. “Is there a list of the weapons that went missing? Any locations?” “Actually Yes. I’ve found several matches and locations for the stolen weapons.”

Church nodded. “Good. Bring up project savior.” “They hidden one sir?” “Yes.” He went to his lab table, starting to work on what he’s been hiding from Cabbose: his armor he made in the cave but nicer, polished and way easier to use. He flipped the hologram left and right, poking and typing for hours.

He was gonna get make those terrorists pay for that they did and what they are doing.

The suit came up from a hole in the floor, sliver and custom to his size and a hole for his reactor to fit in the chest. He soldered wires and downloaded codes, before he knew it it was time for a test.   
He was shaking but in the best way, he was excited. “Delta, think it’s ready for a test flight?”

“Yes but barely. I highly recommend more computerized tests.” Church sighed as it opened up for him, climbing inside. “Well sometimes you got run before you can walk.”

Once inside the hud came on, showing trajectory, inches, miles, everything needed for flight. He started the repulser boots and was floating. “Whoa!” He said with a smile, grinning. “Let’s get flying.”

He floated and turned his body to start flying out of the ceiling window he built for this, flying straight up, reaching speeds of 50mph and climbing.

He grinned and yelled as he flew, still learning to turn. “Ahh this is amazing!” He flew by the ocean, by a fair before deciding to test its height, flying straight up, wanting to break atmosphere.

But the higher he went the more frost covered his suit, causing it to stall. He cursed. “Shit…this is bed.” He said as he started falling.

He could see the temperature rising up and a soft reboot starting. He watched as the ground came closer and closer until it was able to start the thrusters again, a fraction of a second before hitting the ground, managing to avoid cars and fly back into He air with a laugh.

He managed to get back home but not knowing how to land properly, fell through his ceiling and into his lab with a metallic thud.

An alarm went off in his lab, sprinklers going off and Cabbose rushing through the door with a gasp. “Oh my god!” He rushed over and found church starting to get out of his iron armor. “Church! Are you alright! What is this?”

Church took the helmet off. “Uhh…it’s a surprise?” Cabbose started helping him up, Church wincing. “Ow, I’m fine, Jesus.” “You fell through the ceiling! From the air!” “I know! God, I know. It was a project ok?” Cabbose stared at him. “Want some hot coco and them you can tell me about this project?” “Yeah. Sounds good.”

They got up to the kitchen where Sigma was in his face, glaring. “What exactly was that? Delta informed me you fell through your ceiling.” Church huffed, walking straight to the kitchen. “It was nothing. I just partied too hard.”

Sigma followed him. “This was more than partying too hard. First off you need to have a party to begin with and you never not advertise your parties.”

Church snapped at him. “Well I don’t want to fucking talk about it!” “Typical Leonard Church.” “What’s that suppose to mean?” Church said sharply. Cabbose was next to him, frowning. “Church, let’s just calm down now-“ “no! I want to know what the fuck he meant!”

Sigma glared down at him. “I mean it’s been over a month since your rescue and you’ve refuse every therapist I’ve sent your way. I know you’ve been sleeping in Cabboses room like a child being scared of the dark.” Church isn’t sure he’s ever been this angry or this hurt.

“Fuck you. I don’t want to talk about it. About any of it, especially not with some quack that wants to get inside my head so they can sell their story.” “I promise they won’t. Not if they still want a job. But you need help. You’ve barely slept and when you do you’re in your bodyguards room. It’s not appropriate and it’s childish.” “Its childish to feel fucking safe?!” “That’s not what I’m saying and you know it-“ “fuck this.” He started walking away before Sigma grabbed his arm roughly, making him cry out.

Cabbose quickly took Sigmas arm, putting distance between he and Church. “If you do not let go I will have to hurt you.” Sigma huffed, letting go. “Fine. But he needs to grow up and sleep in his own damn room.” He walked away and Cabbose turned to church who was staring angry tears at the ground.

Cabbose frowned, taking Church’s face in his hands, wiping away tears. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Church struggled away weakly, wiping his eyes. “Fine. I…I just want to be alone for a while.” He said, turning and walking back to his lab. Cabbose frowned, he really wanted to say something to Sigma but as he held most of Church’s company in the palm of his hand, he could easily be fired. “Uh Delta? Are you…are you awake?”

“Yes Cabbose, is there something you need?” “Could you keep an eye on Church? I’m really worried about him. Sigma said some…not nice things to him.” “Of course. If I feel he is in any danger, I will alert you.”

Church drank until he blacked out, laying on his labs couch asleep. He didn’t k ow that Sigma came in, seeing him asleep on the couch.

He went to his computer. “Delta, bring up footage of his fall through the ceiling.” “Yes sir.”

He watched and smiled. He made some sort of flying suit of armor. Now to find it.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Church woke with a pounding headache and a dark lab. He jumped off the couch, already staring into the darkness, only his arc reactor shining. He started feeling around in a panic. “No…no I need it, fuck..”

The lights came on and Cabbose was rushing over. “Church? Delta told me you needed me. Are you alright?” Church’s voice was shaking as he kept searching in vain. “No! I can’t find it! Fuck, I’m gonna die!” “What are you looking for?” “My car battery, it’s gone!”

Cabbose, even with being not the brightest bulb remembered what they did to Church from what he told him. Remembering they hooked him to a car battery.

He kneeled down, softly trying to get Church to stop looking. “It’s ok Church, you’re ok. You’re not there anymore.” This seemed to bring Church back to reality, looking around and starting to claw at his chest, feeling the hard metal of the arc reactor. He was still breathing fast and heavy. “Fuck…I think I’m gonna be sick.” He got up quickly and ran to the labs bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet.

Maybe he should eat something, he can’t remember the last time he ate.

Cabbose just followed, frowning as Church flushed the toilet and swished mouthwash. “Are you feeling better now Church?” Church sighed. “Not really but thanks for helping me. God, my head in pounding.” “Since we didn’t have that hot coco, we can have some now. Com’on.” Cabbose said, gently helping Church out of the lab and into the kitchen area where he started the keruig.

Cabbose sat across from Church. “So what’s that project you had? You fell from the sky?” Church sighed, running shaking hands through his dark hair. “It’s…it’s a suit of powered armor. Based off what I used to escape the cave. I want to make sure no one uses any of my weapons for murder anymore.” “But isn’t that dangerous?”

Church huffed. “Yeah But I can help a lot of people. There’s still a lot of my weapons out there in the wrong hands. I can’t let them have them.” Cabbose just nodded, getting up when he heard the little beep from the coffee machine, pouring creamer and whipped cream on the hot coco, bringing it to his charge. “Here ya go!” He said happily. Church smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

He sat and drank his hot coco, not wanting to admit it helped make him feel better. “Want to see the suit?” Cabbose smiled. “Yeah! I bet it looks amazing!”

Church brought him back down to the lab. “Delta, bring up project savior.” “I’m sorry sir but I can’t do that.” Church stopped, staring at the computer console. “Why? What’s going on?” “Sigma was in here and turned control over to him. He now runs the entire company, including your lab.”

Church could feel an anxiety attack starting. “What?!” He rushed over, trying type in emergency passwords but each was denied. He cursed. “Damnit! He can’t have that Delta! I don’t trust him!” “I don’t either but it was not up to me. There was no code in place to to protect it from others.”

Church started pacing. “Shit. This is bad. Can we at least track him?” “That I can do but sir, what are you going to do?” Church kept pacing, looking like a mad scientist. “I don’t know, fuck. Can I sue him or something?” “It is possible but with the company completely turned over to him it would be very difficult.” “Is there any one we can call? Tell them he has this suit?” “There is the army.” “Ok, phone them, now.”

Cabbose frowned. “This is bad?” Church nodded. “Very bad. We both know Sigma hasn’t ever had the best interest at heart, I don’t know why he wants my suit but it can’t be good.” “Can’t you build another?”

Church shook his head. “Not that fast.” Suddenly a familiar voice came over from the console. “Church? Wha is going on? Delta said this was urgent.” He sighed in relief, his oldest friend who’s also Air Force answered, Four-Seven-Niner.

Church ran to the console. “It’s gonna sound ridiculous but I’ve been making a flying suit of armor, to combat the terrorists overseas. Sigma stole it. Took the entire company.” “Did you have a safety code for it?” “Uh no.” “You’re an idiot.” “Yeah I know, lecture me later, right now we have to find him. I’m having delta send you his location.”

“Church, what exactly do you want me to do?” Church’s groaned. “I don’t know, get in a fighter jet or something, I absolutely do not trust him with it.” “Church, I don’t have that kind of authority! How about this? We track him and follow him, do a reconnaissance on him before we do anything rash like break several military laws.” Church nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”   
“Alright, I’ll be there within an hour. Be ready.” “Ok, thanks again.”

He turned of the call and sighed. “Damnit, this is a shitty situation. And it isn’t helping my head any!” Caboose came over. “Do you need anything?” “A hard drink.” He said with a huff.

Cabbose gave him a concerned look as he came closer. “Now Church that’s how you got in this mess. You can’t drink your problems away.” Church shook his head, turning around. “This is just fucked up. The kidnapping, sigma, my life is going to shit and I can’t Even do anything about it.”

Cabbose held his shoulders gently. “But we can. The Air Force lady you called is on her way and we’re gonna figure this out. But you need a shower, you’re a complete mess.” Church nodded, leaning into Cabboses large chest, letting the safety of his presence calm him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Church was freshly showered, coffee in hand as he and Cabbose waited for 479er on the roof by the helipad. Church sighed. “God I hope we get to Sigma and get my goddamn suit back. He could hurt a lot of people.” Cabbose smiled. “I’m sure we will.”

Church looked at him. “Can you watch the mansion while I’m gone? I really don’t trust sigma.” Cabbose smile. “of course!” Church sighed. “Great.”

Her jet landed and she got out, looking worried. “Let’s talk inside.” Church gave a nod before turning to Cabbose. “I’ll keep you updated.” Cabbose frowned, hugging church tightly. “Just be safe. Ok?” Church smiled weakly. “I’ll do my best.”

He turned out of his hold and went with 479er and got in the jet. He felt a pit of dread in his stomach as she walked to the cockpit and got it into the air and on autopilot before walking back to her friend, worried and sitting in front of him. “How bad do you think this is?”

Church sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Bad. I’ve never trusted him but lately he’s gotten scary. He tried to hit me. Cabbose stopped him.” She glared at the floor. “Fuck. I’ll do all I can to help but I’m only one person church, and we don’t have proof of any of his wrongdoings.” “ we can get some. Do we have recording equipment in here?” “Yes but what your implying is very illegal. I could lose my job, you could lose your company-“ “I already lost my company to him. I’ve lost everything and I’m not going to let him hurt anyone with my weapons.” She gave a nod. “Alright. Put in his tracking information and I’ll do all I can to help.”

Elsewhere someone was already watching Sigma, two someone’s. York has eyes on him in his state of he art binoculars, bow and arrow on his back, speaking in his com. “I see him Carolina, what do you want to do?”

She answered. “Keep visual, we need hard proof of what he’s up to or Locus won’t be too happy.” “To be honest, he’s never happy.” York said. Carolina rolled her eyes as she managed to stay undercover in the illegal lab. “Radio silence York.” “Party pooper-Whoa, better get out here. There’s company landing.”

“Firefight?” “I don’t think so, it looks like a private jet. Something fancy.” “I’ll be right out.”

He met her at their meeting spot, Carolina seeing the jet about a half mile away from them in this desert. “Who the hell is that?” York got his bow and arrow ready. “No idea. Let’s check it out.” Carolina had her gun ready as they walked over.

When church started walking down the stairs of the jet there was suddenly a gun in his face. He yelled, nearly falling while 479er had her own gun pointed at the two as she pushed church behind her.

Carolina glared, gun aimed. “Who are you? Why are you here?” 479er glared back. “Someone stole something very powerful of his, we want to get it back.” York gave them a look. “Wait? Are you Leonard Church?” Church was shaking, trying not to be back in that cave, guns surrounding him. “Yeah.”

York looked at Carolina, lowering his bow down. “It’s alright, he’s safe. He’s the one Locus was talking about.” Carolina glared at York. “That’s too convenient that he’d randomly show up now.”

Church blinked. “What the hell are you talking about?” Carolina sighed. “We have to talk. Follow us.” Church was more confused than ever. “What the hell is going on?” Carolina spoke, not even looking at him as they made it to their Jeep. “You’ll learn.”

Church turned to 479er. “Think it’s safe to go with them?” She shrugged. “I mean if they wanted us dead we’d be dead by now.” “Oh, gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better.” “Hey, you wanted an answer.”

Carolina glared at them. “In the Jeep, now please.” York spoke up from the drivers seat as they got in. “Lina that is no way to talk to our guests. I’m sorry, ya know red heads and that temperament.” Carolina glared at him as she got in the passenger side. “Are you done?”   
York grinned, starting the Jeep. “Never. I’m here all week.” Church chuckled weakly, looking at 479er. “I like him.”

Once they got to their underground HQ, church looked in awe of all the tech. “Wow, What is this place?” York spoke. “I’d tell ya but then we’d have to kill you.” Church tensed, looking scared. “Wait? Really?”

York huffed. “Fuck no. It’ll be explained, I promise. But director wants to meet you face to face.”

“Who is this director?” “He goes by Locus.” Carolina said sharply. Church gave a look. “Just Locus? Do I have to call him director Locus or seething?” “Just Locus is Fine. He’s not one for going by titles.”

They lead the two to two large metal doors, Carolina opening the door and letting them in.   
York announced as they went inside. “Boss, here is is. Leonard Church, in the flesh.”

Church swallowed, seeing a rather intimidating figure, his back to church as he looked out a window. The man turned, having a scar over his eye and dark hair in a low pony tail. “Who is she?” Referring to 479er.” She crossed her arms. “Friends call me Niner, Air Force, fighter unit.” “So you know a thing or two about keeping secrets?” Locus asked. She nodded. “Yes sir.” “Good. Then let’s talk.” 


	12. Chapter 12

  
“So you’ve been spying on me? For almost my entire life?” Church said, unable to believe this. Locus gave a nod. “Technically we worked with and watched your father, the former director of project freelancer. After he passed away we switched to keep watch over you.” Church glared, nearly pacing. “So do I have no privacy now? Watching my every move?”

“You made and sold weapons, powerful ones. It was a small chance you could have been a threat, we wanted to make sure that didn’t happen.” Church sighed before looking serious. “Do you know where my mother is? If you’ve been watching us for this long do you have any idea where she went?”

Locus looked away. “Sadly we don’t. We know we inadvertently contributed since it was one of our missions she went on. That’s all I can say, the rest is classified. But we have a bigger problem. Sigma has your tech and company and that is very bad. We’ve been watching him for a while, trying to get concrete evidence to Bring him in. You may want to sit down for the rest of this.”

Church crossed his arms with a glare. “I’ll stand.” Locus huffed. “Fine. We found out Sigma was the one to orchestrate your kidnapping in Afghanistan. It tried to make your death look like an accident.” Church went cold, deciding he did need to take a seat.

He sat down, staring at the floor. He knew sigma wasn’t the nicest of people but he never thought I’d pull something like this. Locus continued as Church struggled not to have a panic attack. “We think he wanted you dead to take over the company completely. Make your death look like an accident. Are you alright?”

Church gave a shaky nod. “Yeah. Just need a minute.” “Take your time, I’ll give you your privacy.” Locus walked out of his office, leaving church alone.

Cabbose had fallen asleep on the couch, having cleaned most of the day before watching TV where he nodded off . Suddenly Delta spoke up, waking him up.

“Welcome home Sigma.” Caboose stood. Sigma? That’s who Church went to find. He stood, seeing the suit of armor Church told him about standing before him six feet away in the entryway. “Oh. Hello Sigma. I don’t want to be rude but church really wants his suit back. And company.” Sigma laughed lowly in the suit. Cabbose was a good bodyguard but horribly dumb.

“I’m sure he does Cabbose but it seems to me he’s mentally unfit to run the company or his suit. I know you know about his PTSD, his nightmares. Last time I saw him he drank himself stupid.” Cabbose frowned, feeling protective of Church, even when he wasn’t around. “They did a lot of bad things to him in That cave, it’s understandable he’d have problems.”

Sigma walked closer, the sliver of the metal suit shining, its power cell glowing brightly in the center of the chest. “Oh I know. And I understand which is why the company is no longer his.” He reached out a metallic hand quickly, starting to strangle Cabbose. “And is why you will no longer be needed.”

Cabboses eyes got wide with fear as he struggled to breath. He had to do something! He had to get to church! Had to tell him! It hurt so much and he struggled, eventually using his enormous strength to struggle free, nearly breaking one of the metallic hands as it let him go.

He fell to the ground, coughing before starting to run. Sigma sighed but sounded amused. “Run, run run as fast as you can little pig. I will find you.”

Cabbose ran down to the lab. “Delta lock down!” Delta listened to him, locking the lab down, metal gates coming up to block entrances as he got his phone and started calling Church.

Church was having a bottle of water in the office when his phone went off. It showed Cabbose was calling. He picked up. “Hey-“ “sigma is here!” Church stood quickly. “What?! How? We just tracked him here!” “I don’t know, but he’s here! He had your suit! He tried to kill me!”

Church was pacing, his heart stopping as he listened to Cabbose. “Fuck, are you ok?” “I think so. I got out and ran to the lab. Delta put it in lockdown, I don’t know how long it will last.” “I’ll be there soon as possible, just sit tight.”

Church went to run out of the room when Carolina opened the door, church nearly running into her. She glared. “Where do you think you’re going so fast?” Church felt frantic. “I need to go home, Sigma is there! He tried to kill Cabbose!” “Caboose?” “My bodyguard, he was there to keep an eye on the house while I was gone. Fuck, he could be dead now…”

“You said sigma is there? But we just followed him out here.” “Well apparently he’s back home, with my suit and he’s trying to kill my bodyguard.” Carolina sighed. “Alright. I’ll get the fastest plane we have and get there. But I’m putting together a small team first, one to stay here to watch if he comes back. His tracking could have been a decoy.”

Time felt slowed down to Church, even as the drove the pelican fast as they could and would be there in a matter of minutes. Every second he feels further away from Cabbose and that means every second is a chance Sigma could kill him.

Church won’t be able to forgive himself if that happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this.

The jet landed on top of the mansion on its helipad. Church went to run when Carolina stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” Church glared at her. “I’m saving Cabbose, he’s in trouble.” “And you don’t know the first thing about fighting. Stay behind us, don’t engage Sigma and don’t try to be a hero.” “I can throw a fucking punch!” “I don’t care! Stay behind us or I will personally lock you in the jet.” Church struggled out of her hold. “Fucking fine. Let’s go then.”

Carolina looked at York who was getting his bow ready. “Ready?” York grinned over, checking over his supply of trick arrows. “Born ready.” Carolina made sure Church was behind them before she got her pistol and started inside.

Cabbose could only watch as Sigma continued to beat the door, the metal door getting dented beyond repair, making him terrified. Suddenly his phone rang.

He answered quickly, seeing Church. “Hello?” “Cabbose, still in the lab?” “Yes! And Sigma is trying to get in! He’s been pounding on the door! I don’t know what to do!” “Just sit right, I’m here with some friends who are gonna help-“   
Suddenly the door was punched off its hinges, making Cabbose have to move quickly.

Church yelled in the phone. “What the fuck was that?! Cabbose!” Cabbose swallowed, seeing Sigmas armored figure in the doorway. “He’s here.” He said, hands shaking, barely able to hold the phone as Sigma walked up to him. “I told you your services are no longer needed.”

Cabbose shook his head, looking at the cell phone, hearing Church’s worried yelling. “I’m not going anywhere. As long as Church is alive I will always be needed.” Sigma shook his head. “Wrong choice.”

“I could say the same fuck face.” York said from the entrance way of the broken metal door, bow and trick arrow ready, shooting it and letting its small claws latch onto Sigmas metal armor, short circuiting it, making the lights on it flash, his body to seize up as he collapsed.

Church forced his way inside, going to Sigma and pressing the emergency release button, opening the suit easily as Carolina and York came over, ready to take him in.

Carolina looked at Church, already handcuffing Sigma. “Go to your guard, we got this.” Church nodded, turning and going to Cabbose who looked stunned.

“Cabbose? Hey, you ok?” Caboose came out of his shock and hugged Church closely, no realizing how tightly he was hugging him. Church struggled out of his hold. “Cabbose! Too tight!” Cabbose let go, frowning. “I’m sorry! I..I was just so worried about you.” Church huffed. “Me? You’re the one that has bruises on your neck! What the hell did he do to you?”

Cabbose felt his neck. “He..uh kinda tried to kill me.” Church felt a protective rage fill him, seeing York and Carolina escorting him out of the room. He jogged over. “Hey, Wait, I want to see him.”

They all turned around, Sigma glaring weakly at church. Church made a fist and punched him hard as he could, making blood leak from his mouth and his own fist erupt in pain. “Ah! Fuck! How do you make that look so easy?” Carolina huffed, amused. “Are you done?” Church nodded, Cabbose coming over to him. “Yeah. I’m done.”

Cabbose took his hand gently, looking at the red marks on his knuckles from the punch. “That was stupid church, you hurt your hand.” Church shrugged. “He deserves it. He deserves worse for what he’s tried to do to us.”

York came over to the two. “I need you two to see medical, they’re landing right now.” Church nodded. “We’ll be up.”

Cabbose started to let go of his hand so he can walk in front of him to do his job of protecting him but Church grabbed his hand. Cabbose turned, curious and worried. Church looked sheepish and insecure as he spoke. “This will sound stupid but can I just hold your hand a little longer?” Cabbose smiled, holding his hand properly. “Of course!” Church smiled, relived. “Ok. Let’s go.”

Hours later Carolina and York left, letting church know they’d be in touch. Once they left Church felt exhaustion take over, frowning as he watched their pelican leave. “Fuck me, this has to be the worst week I’ve ever had. And I still have shit to do.” “Do you need any help? I could ….”Cabbose looked lost, thinking of what he could do.” “Hold things.” Church huffed amused. “Make me a strong cup of coffee and yeah, you can hold things.”

Church walked into the lab, running his hands through his hair as he looked at the damage. “Delta? Awake?” “For you sir, always.” Church smiled relived, almost enough to cry. “God I missed you. It has been a shit couple of days.” “And it is good to hear you sir. How may I help?”

Church went to his computer, starting to type. “First things first, make sure anything and everything I make belongs to me.” “Yes sir, would you like to add a password? I propose a DNA password.” “Like a finger print?” “Or a retinal scan.” Church nodded. “Definitely. No one can touch my shit but me. Start it up.”

Cabbose came down to the lab, carrying two mugs, handing Church one. Church took the mug. “Thanks. Have some for yourself? Never thought you a coffee person.” It’s hot coca.” Church   
nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

Every hour or so Cabbose would patrol the mansion, feeling a creeping paranoia to protect his charge.

He headed back to the lab, seeing Church had fallen asleep on his desk. Caboose smiled as he walked over, gently picking him up like a bride easily, starting to carry him.

He got church to his room, gently laying him down and bringing the blanket over him. He smiled softly, gently petting Church’s dark hair before gently kissing his head. He had no idea how much he cared until Church was almost dead in the desert.

He doesn’t know if Church felt the same way but he doesn’t care. He’s vows to protect him, even if it kills him. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
In a realm far away from ours

“Felix? Felix! Com’on, I hate playing hide and seek with you. I’ve been looking for a half hour!” Tucker yelled, barely eleven as he walked around the throne room of his father.

Felix giggled from high above in the fabrics and curtains, holding him like a hammock. Felix was only seven years old and already was nearly mastering magic, to the worry of his mother.

He eventually had enough, using his magic to appear in an instant in front of his brother. Tucker cried out, nearly falling over. “What the hell?!” Felix giggles. “You said a bad word.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “And you are a little cheat.” Felix grinned. “Is it really cheating? I can’t help you suck at magic.” Tucker huffed when their father came into the throne room, the both of them standing at attention.

Their father stared down in disapproval. “Why are you two in here? I’ve told you never to enter the throne room unless I say.” Tucker shrugged. “Felix wanted to play hide and seek.”

Their father looked down at Felix with a glare. “Again? What have I told you of running about the castle?” Felix looked down, eyes sad. Tucker stood up for him, hoping his father would punish him instead, Felix always took the brunt of punishments. “It wasn’t all him. I suggested we play here, it has the best hiding spots.” “And did you use magic?”

Felix swallowed, feeling his knees shake and his eyes water. “Yes father.” Their dad huffed. “Felix, go to my quarters. Now!” Felix let a small cry escape him, wiping his tears as he walked out.

Tucker glared at their dad. “It wasn’t all his fault! It was mine too—“ Their dad turned to him with a glare. “Shut up! He needs to learn. And each time he refuses to listen. It will stay this way until he has learned.” “And what about me?” Their father, the king of Asguard, walked away. “You will get yours. Don’t worry.”

Tucker felt guilt eat at him. He started to walk back to his own quarters when he heard the sound of a whip and Felix’s pained screaming. His own eyes watered as he locked his door, wishing he could do something.

Ten years later

Felix watched on as everyone they’re parents knew surrounded the throne room. Felix on the right side of his father, his mother across from him, silently telling him to straighten his shoulders. He glared weakly, straightening his posture.

The man doors opened and Tucker walked in, guards behind him and his teal cape and silver armor, grinning and waving to everyone with the arrogance he has Become famed for.

Their father held a glowing sword put to him, but Tucker knew better than to take the sword. His father spoke, loud and clear. “For whosoever holds this sword, if he be worthy, shall posses the power within. Take hold of the hilt.” Tucker held our his hand, gently grasping the Handel, feeling the weight in his hand, knowing no one else but him can old it. He grinned, turning around and showing it to everyone.

Everyone cheered and clapped, Felix rolled his eyes, weakly clapping. Felix barely partook in the festivities of the sword being passed down. He drank his wine and watched as his brother made an idiot of himself, drinking large amounts of ale, attempting to woo every lady in the room before eventually finding Felix standing in his little corner.

Tucker grinned drunkenly. “Felix! What are you doing here so far away? Come join the party!” Felix gave a polite smile. “Thanks but no thanks. You enjoy your ladies of the evening.” Tucker came close, arm around Felix. “Tomorrow morning me and few of the other warriors are going on a raid.” “Where?” ““Jotunheim.”

Felix gave a soft glare, pulling away. “Why? We have a peace treaty with them. It would be incredibly idiotic of you to attack.” “And let those ice monsters take us for fools? I won’t give them the chance and gives me an excuse to try my sword properly. Are you in? We could certainly use your magic.”

Felix pulled further away. “I’ll pass, thanks but no thanks. I’d rather not die an idiots death.” Tucker laughed. “Witty as ever.” Suddenly a young women came up to Tucker, smiling. “Hello my prince, care to show this maiden a good time?” And like that he was gone, leaving a foul feeling in Felix’s heart.

When he made it to bed he didn’t feel any better. Tucker is going to get himself killed or ruin their peace treaty they have.

But if he tells father about this tomorrow, says he overheard Tucker talking to one of the warriors about it, well, for once Tucker will be taking the punishment and not Felix. For once Felix can be shown as the good child, the one that behaves. Felix grinned. He likes that plan a lot.

When he knew Tucker and the warriors had left through the bifrost, he put his plan into action. He found his father easily in the gardens. “Father, I gave urgent news. It’s about Tucker.” His father looked over, uninterested, Probably getting over a hangover. “Yes boy? What is it?” “I’ve just gotten news that Tucker plans to attack Jotunheim. I overheard him and a few others.”

His father bolted past him, yelling commands. “Ready my men! I have an idiotic son to catch!” He turned to Felix. “Come with me! I want Tucker to be an example to you.” “Yes father.” He said, following.

They traveled the land of frost giants, already seeing bodies on the cold, snowy ground. Felix cursed, Tucker was a deadman for this.

They found him and the warriors easily, watching them slaughter the frostgiants. Their father and the army behind him came to stopped the battle. But not before Felix was grabbed by his arm by a frostgiant.  
He struggled but found he didn’t feel pain, in fact, his skin turned blue, not black with frostbite as what normally happens when a frost giant touches you.

Their father sliced the giants head off, leaving Felix staring at his arm. He heard Tucker and this father yelling before they were taken back home.

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Tucker felt like a child in his fathers rough hold, a bruise forming on his wrist as his father dragged him, Felix following along, worried their father may do something dangerous. He might be resentful of his brothers glory and favoritism from their father but he never wanted him hurt.

Tucker was nearly thrown, not even looking around at what room they were in, Felix fearing what their father might do. “Father, please..think about this-“ their father turned to him harshly. “Shut up boy, this is between myself and your brother.”

Tucker glared, sword still in hand. “It’s them or us! Why would you stop me?!” “Because you are too arrogant to realize what you’ve done! We have a peace treaty with them and you going to their realm to slaughter them, now we might as well asked for war.” Tucker nearly growled. “Good.”

Their father looked away, taking his staff in hand. “Son. You are no longer worthy to not only hold that sword but to stay in Aguard.” Tucker looked shocked and Felix tried to go to their dad. “Father, please, think about this-“ their father turned on Felix. “One more word and you will banished like your brother.”

Felix swallowed, staying quiet as he watched his brother disappear into light, banished to god knows where.

But he suddenly realized this meant he was alone with his father, no one to protect him. He started to walk out of the room when his fathers voice stopped him. “And where do you think you’re going Felix?”

Felix swallowed, gave a fake concern and not showing how terrified he was. “To tell mother. I mean she’s gonna be worried when he’s not here.”

“Felix. Go to my room and kneel. If you try to escape it’ll be worse.” Felix looked at him, his fear clearly showing. “But why? I told you what he was doing, I didn’t have that much warning before-“ “Do you take me for a fool?!” His father boomed out as he came to him. “I know he told you much earlier than before he left. Hours, even a whole day. I’m not an idiot, I know you. I know he told you and you waited until he was gone to bring this up. Go to my room, now and kneel, stripped. You will wait for me.” Felix felt his eyes water in fear as he turned, walking out of the bifrost room and to the castle.

It was nearly 3AM but Dr. Emily Grey didn’t care. She was a prize winning astrophysicist and never stopped working.

She was writing in her notebook on the back of her Jeep when about a mile away a huge light came down, causing a shock wave and her to fall off her truck, watching the light in awe. She didn’t waste time as she drove over quickly, nearly forgetting her equipment and notebooks.

She parked, kicking up dust in the New Mexico desert as she saw a man laying in a crater. She called out. “Hello?! Hello?! You alright?!” She rolled her eyes. “Stupid question, you fell from the sky! Of course you’re not ok.” She jogged down to him, her hair coming out of its messy bun as she helped him up.

He groaned, barely able to stand. She smiled. “Whoa! Take it easy! You had quite the fall.” He looked around, his head fuzzy and pounding. “Wha..” “here lets get you to a hospital, oki dokie!” She managed to get him in the passenger seat, after having to quickly clean it off and drove to the closest hospital.

Once Tucker was taken away the nurse still wasn’t sure with the story how he came in. “So tell me again how he got hurt?” “He fell from the sky! Pretty wild huh?” She said with a big smile. The nurse gave a fake smile. “Yes. Wild. Well thank you for helping him-“

the nurse said as she turned by Emily stopped her. “Can you let me know if he’ll be ok? I don’t know if he has anyone.” The nurse sighed, the girl might be crazy but she was a sweetheart. “I can do that. Phone number?”

She gave her phone number and tried to leave but she was still worried. She stayed in her waiting room, the nurse seeing this with a odd smile.

Tucker woke in a daze, looking around, seeing people in scrubs and wires connected to him. He started to move, taking them out when a nurse stopped him. “You can’t do that, please don’t touch them.” She said, gently pushing him back to the bed.

He glared, weakly, his entire body hurting. “Do you know who you’re speaking too? I am a god!” “Yes and I’m the queen of England, just lay down. You’ve had quite the busy evening. You’re lucky that girl brought you in.” “Girl?” The nurse nodded and Tucker fell unconscious again.

Emily has fallen asleep, hunched against the back of the stiff hospital chair when a nurse came over, gently shaking her shoulder. “Dr. Grey? Dr.Grey.” Emily woke up, yawning. “Yes?” “Your friend is out of surgery, for falling out of the sky he was remarkably in good shape. He only had a broken collarbone and three broken ribs.”

She smiled as she stood. “Great! Can I see him?” “Normally we wouldn’t be able too. Family only policy but we can’t seem to find anything on him. No parents, no next of kin, so since we doesn’t he doesn’t have anyone he should at least have you so I’ll take you too him.” Emily gave a nod and followed the nurse down the hall.

She was led into his room but frowned when she saw restraints on his wrists. “Ummm is that necessary to have him cuffed to the bed like that?” The nurse sighed. “He tried to fight us off, twice. This is just a precaution.” Emily nodded, going to the chair and sitting down. “How long until he wakes up?”

The nurse shrugged. “Well it took much more than most to keep him under so we’re not really sure. Please let us know when he wakes.” Emily nodded and the nurse walked out.

Emily sighed as she looked at the dark skinned man on the bed, beyond curious as to why he fell out of the sky and why he was barely injured.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Tucker followed Emily out of the hospital, refusing to use a wheelchair, not caring how sore he was. His bones were healed but the ache will still be there. Emily spoke as they walked to her truck. “So how exactly did you fall from the sky? It’s a miracle you survived and with next to no injuries.”

Tucker looked at her with a smirk, she was very cute and full of energy. “That’s because I am a god.” She laughed, grinning. “And I’m wining a Nobel peace prize. There’s no god and certainly not gods; plural.” Tucker gave a huff, stating silent. He’d prove to her he was a god and then she’ll be begging to fuck him.

She opened the passenger door for him. “Alrightie! Get on inside and we can head to my place! I hope that’s alright, you haven’t mentioned any family or friends. Have anywhere to go?” Tucker frowned, remembering he has no home. “No.” He said.

She frowned. “I’m sorry. I can help you get set up and you could stay with me a while. The company would be nice. My place gets awfully lonely.” Tucker smirked at her as she got in the drivers seat. “I’m sure I can definitely help.” She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Calm down Romeo, you’re not my type.” Tucker gave her a look. “Beautiful men aren’t your type?”

She grinned over. “Men aren’t my type.” She said as she drove down the road and out of the hospital, laughing at the look on his face.

She unlocked her apartments door, opening it up to the studio apartment, almost everything within view, her bed nearly in the middle of the living space, kitchen tiny and living area just as small with papers and notebooks and several telescopes of different sizes. Different papers lining the one wall with sloppy hand writing on them.

She smiled as he walked inside. “Home sweet home! It’s not exactly the Hilton’s but it gets done with i need to get done.” Tucker looked around, it was a far cry from his palace in asguard. “Why is it so…small?” “Honey it’s not the size that matters, it’s how you use it.” She said, bursting out into laughter before calming down to actually answer. “It’s the cheapest. My job doesn’t pay very well so this is what I can afford, especially with all the equipment needed.”

Tucker walked further inside. “What do you do?” “I’m an astrophysicist. I have a PhD and everything.” He looked lost and she sighed. “I study space.” He gave a nod, made more sense now why she found him so quickly.

She sat on her couch. “How did you really fall from the sky?” Tucker was going to be honest. “My father banished me from my home.” She gave him a look. “You mean kicked out?” “No. I mean banished, as in I’m never allowed there again.” She frowned. “That doesn’t tell me how you fell from the sky.”

Tucker gave her a smile. “Because I am a god.” She gave him a look and he pressed on. “How do you think I fell from the sky with almost no injuries? My bones already healed.” She looked away. “You do make a good argument. But until I see actual proof, forgive me but I’m going to be a little skeptical.”   
  
Tucker huffed, not sure of what to do to convince her. He stood. looking around her studio apartment, walking and taking it in. He looked out the window overlooking the small city. The sky was cloudy and machinery passed by on wheels. “Uhh What are those?”

She came over to the window. “What are what?” “Those…machines with wheels. There’s a lot of them going back and fourth.” She laughed. “You serious?” He looked at her, not laughing. She cleared her throat. “My god you are serious. Perhaps you’re not from here after all. Those are cars. That’s how people get form place to place here. To home or work. That’s how I got you here, in my truck.” “Truck? What’s the difference between a truck and a car?” She sighed. “This is gonna be a long day.”

She spent a good two hours explaining so much stuff, making her believe perhaps he isn’t from this world. She gasped from her spot on the couch. “Oh my god! I’m a horrible host! I never offered you anything to eat or drink! Do you want anything?”

He just gave a grin to her from his spot. “You in bed would be nice.” She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Food or drink I meant charmer.” “An ale please.” She gave a shrug. “I don’t think I have any ale. I have some soda if you want some.” “What’s soda?”

She smiled, getting off the couch and going to her fridge and getting out the bottle of Cherry Pepsi and bringing it over. “This is soda. It’s sugar, carbonation and loads of other ingredients that are awful for you but it tastes amazing. Here. Try a sip.”

He took the plastic bottle from her hands and opened the cap, taking a careful swing of the drink. He made a face, not used to the fizzy drink before swallowing and lowering it. “It is …odd but fucking delicious. I’ll take a glass.” He handed it back to her.

She took it back and got to work getting glasses ready and bringing them over with a smile, handing him his glass. “Here you go.” He took it and as she took sips, he was gulping it down.

She jumped, startled as she heard glass shattering and Tucker having spiked the glass onto the floor. “Another!” He said. She just looked at him. “What the fuck?”

Tucker gave her a look back. “I asked for another drink.” She sputtered. “What?! Ok, time out!” She stood, almost glaring at him. “Look, on your planet, realm, whatever place you’re from, that might be how you ask for a drink but not here and not in my loft.”

He looked confused. “Why?” “Because it’s fucking rude! You just broke my glass, I’m not exactly rich!” “Oh.” She almost laughed. “Oh? That’s all you have to say?” “What am I supposed to say?”

She huffed. “Say your sorry, that you won’t do that again and that you will ask for a drink, not yeet the glass onto the floor.”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “What is yeet?” She did laugh now. “Sorry. It’s just a saying. I’ll explain that later. It’s another word for throw.”   
“So I should apologize?” “Yes.”

He nodded. “Alright. I’m…sorry for …yeeting the glass onto the floor. If I can I will replace it.” She smiled as she went to the broken glass, kneeling. “It’s ok. Just don’t do it again.”

He watched her picking glass up and stood, kneeling, starting to help. She smiled. “Thanks for helping. Tell me more about where you’re from.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Felix! You get back here!” Felix was panting as he ran. Just as he thought, with Tucker gone that meant any anchor his father had was gone. Anything that put him in a rage he took it out on Felix.

 

Felix ended up in the trophy room. Various artifacts of their fathers many battles. He stopped, catching his breath before he heard his fathers own pounding footsteps, making fear race through his veins as he ran further in and hid behind a large glowing blue square that was on a pedestal.

 

He kneeled, back to it, holding his mouth as his father walked in. “Felix! I order you to show yourself!” Felix jumped at his  fathers booming voice, making the pedestal jerk and the cube to fall. Felix caught it, holding it close when he noticed his hands turning blue, along with the rest of him.

 

He nearly gasped, looking at his hand, feeling his face, feeling curves and ridges that weren’t there before.

 

This happened in the realm of the frost giants as well. One had him in his grasp, he turned blue instead of getting deathly frostbite.

 

What the fuck was going on? Is he not Asguardian? He felt something snap inside him. An anger he’s never felt before. He held the stone, standing and turning to his father who gasped.

 

Felix glared. “What is it father? Is my true form too horrendous for you to look at. I’m not Asgurdian am I?!” He said, throwing the stone, his father wincing at it, glad it didn’t break. He turned to Felix. “Son-“ “I am not your son! I never was.” Felix looked away, ignoring the hurt from his own comment. It made more sense now why his father abused him but spared Tucker.

 

“Why am I Here? In this palace? Why did you adopt me?” “We didn’t.” Felix looked at him. “So you kidnapped me? Fucking great. Not only are you a shit father but you’re a shit king.” His father stalked over glaring, finger in Felix’s face. “Do not talk to me that way! I will not take back talk from a blue skinned!” Felix glared, starting to push his way past him, to confront his mother when his father grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, shoving him against the wall. Felix fought this time.

 

He wasn’t scared of him anymore. He was livid. He wanted payback. He wanted justice. This man wasn’t his father. He used the magic his father hated he learned and push him back with an invisible force.

 

He father falling against the wall hard enough it left a dent and him stunned. Felix glared down at his father, kneeling and grabbing his hair in a fist full. “You know I have nightmares of you. Every night. When I stretch too far I can feel the scars you left on my back ache.” He slammed his fathers head into the floor, nearly growling with the effort before he stood, satisfied when he saw blood. Now he had to act like the terrified son as he ran to find his mother.

 

On Earth Tucker was lost but actually enjoying it. He didn’t have any pressures here, no kingdoms to learn or kinghood over his shoulder to worry about. He could just…be. He could relax, sleep, not have to worry but he did.

 

He worried greatly for Felix. Knowing their fathers wrath and knowing how he always targeted his brother.  

 

He missed his brother and he missed his mother and now he will never see them again.

 

He was alone in this apartment, Emily called it. She had work and he…was alone.

 

He’s not sure he’s ever actually been alone.

 

He and his brother slept in the same bed often, even if they have their own rooms. He had his parents, friends, women, occasionally men and the whole kingdom.

 

Now he has nothing, but one person who is willing to help a complete stranger.  

 

He sighed as he walked around the small apartment, stuck inside with nothing to do; it was a far cry from home. He laid on the couch and turned the TV on. Emily made sure to teach him all about TV so he had something to do while she was at work.

 

“Thank you being a friend~” played on the channel he was on. He couldn’t help but watch, having nothing else that peeked his interest.

 

It was hours when Emily came home to Tucker laughing at the TV, seeing he found a marathon of The Golden Girls. She chuckled as she locked the door. “Not something I’d expect you to like.”

 

Tucker smiled. “Or me. But it’s very good. It’s amazing how each girl is different yet they manage to live together and be a family, no matter how much they fight.” Emily smiled.

 

Tucker continued. “It also has taught me many lessons that my father attempted to teach me but I was too arrogant to listen.” Emily came over with a bag of chips. “TV is good for that. I’m pretty sure my TV taught me more than my parents did.”

 

Tucker looked sadly at the floor. “Think I’ll ever be able to go home?” Emily frowned. “I’m sure we can try to figure something out.”  

 

Elsewhere Felix was meeting with the frost giants, knowing they are only a hair away from war with his so called “father.”

 

The leader of the frost giants spoke. “And what do we get out of this? Why do you give him so easily?” Felix smirked. “Because with him gone, my brother banished, Asguard will be ripe for the taking. I can tell you all the ins and out, al the little passage ways they don’t know about, politics. It’s all yours.” The frost giant nodded. “We have a deal. When would you like us to strike?”

 

Felix smirked. This plan was coming together too easy.


End file.
